


Matched

by hostilecrayon



Category: Pride and Prejudice
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Matched</p>
    </blockquote>





	Matched

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Matched

Title: Matched

Author: hostilecrayon

Fandom: Pride and Prejudice

Pairing: Elizabeth/Darcy

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I did not write Pride and Prejudice. It is a work of Jane Austin, and all rights go to her.

Word Count: 747

Notes: Written for Porn Battle IV. The prompt was Pride and Prejudice, Elizabeth/Darcy, Wedding Night. It's kinda cheesy…

**Matched**

The reception was long. There was no other way to put it; mingling with the varied social classes of their two families stratified in the crowd. Everyone wanted to speak to them about the union, some congratulating them and some thinly veiling their contempt at such a mix of classes.

It was well after midnight when they retired to their bed chamber on the Pemberley estate. Darcy and Elizabeth were both exhausted from the festivities and more than anything, Elizabeth wanted to get out of the dress she had been wearing for over twelve hours.

She needed help with the zippers on the back of her dress, and Darcy pulled the zipper down slowly, brushing the sensitive skin on her back lightly with his knuckles in the process. This fleeting touch sent shivers down her spine and she leaned into his warmth. Her dress slipped from her slender shoulders and Darcy embraced her, bending down to kiss her neck affectionately.

She turned, her dress trying to submit to the pull of gravity, and her fingers went to work removing his tie. The gentle pressure of his hands on her sides swept away the exhaustion of the day, and once she had removed his tie and jacket, she walked to the bed and dropped her dress to the ground. Containing her nerves, she called him over with a simple move of her hand.

Darcy moved to her side, reverently cupping her cheek while his eyes slid over her lithe body covered only with her undergarments. In truth, he had waited for this moment eagerly, but now that it had come, he was hesitant, not knowing where to begin. Sensing her lovers' unrest, she sat on the bed, pulling her husband down with her. She kissed him softly, her tongue exploring his mouth in a way that was not yet so familiar to either of them, and his hand toyed with the ties of her corset.

She stripped him of his undershirt, running her fingers across his bare chest boldly. It was a heady experience. He undid the knots on her corset and pulled back to look into her eyes, searching for her approval, and when she nodded, he pulled her free of it.

Her breasts were pale in the dim light, her dark areolas a stark contrast to the rest of her flesh, and he let his fingers explore the uncharted territory. She gasped when he flicked his tongue across her nipple, and she unbuttoned his pants, wanting more.

It only took moments for them to both be rid of the remainder of their clothes, but it felt like an eternity to the two somewhat bashful lovers. When Elizabeth gazed upon Darcy's manhood for the first time, her eyes darkened with lust and she kissed him passionately before laying back on the bed, her breasts bouncing from the motion.

Darcy lowered himself between Elizabeth's legs and kissed her. He kissed her lips and her face and her neck before pulling back and asking, "Are you ready, my dear Eliza?"

"Yes, my love," she whispered as she pulled him close once again, and then it was happening, his length filling her, making her cry out in both pain and pleasure at having the only man she'd ever loved filling her so completely.

"Are you alright?" Darcy's eyes were a mixture of wanting and concern, and she nodded, moving her legs slightly to allow him better access.

He pulled out slightly, then pushed in again, easing his way into a slow rhythm. It wasn't long before he gave in to his passion, as it had always been with his sweet Eliza, and her cries echoed in their bedroom, accented with his low groans. She clutched at his arms, holding on for all she was worth until she saw spots dance along her vision, an explosion of feeling spreading over her and making her call out her beloved's name. It wasn't long until he did the same, shuttering from the overwhelming orgasm.

He lay in her arms, sweating and tired, and feeling for all the world that he had been blessed beyond all men.

She kissed his forehead and held him tight, knowing that this would be the first of many nights when they would be able to share their love and that no matter how many thought they were unevenly matched, the contentment in her heart and body told her that she was exactly where she was supposed to be.


End file.
